


and I shall hear, though soft you tread above me

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После похорон Шерлока Джон пытается двигаться дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I shall hear, though soft you tread above me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I shall hear, though soft you tread above me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207436) by [biswholocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked). 



> Также перевод доступен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4516156

После похорон хромота Джона вернулась с большей, чем когда-либо, силой. Он усердно игнорирует трость, которая пылится в чулане, там, на улице 221b, и заставляет себя ходить, сдерживая боль.

***

— Что ж, когда почувствуете, что Вы готовы, дорогой, — утешает миссис Хадсон. — Вы знаете, Вам всегда здесь рады.

— Ага, — отвечает Джон, ущипнув себя за переносицу. Он не говорит ей, что не планирует возвращаться на Бейкер-Стрит. Никогда. Одежда, которую он не перевез к Гарри, постельное белье, шампунь, стоящий в душе, — всё это можно оставить на гниение. Неловкая тишина повисает в воздухе.

— Джон, Вы ещё здесь?

Он прочищает горло:

— Да, простите. Мне… Эмм… Мне нужно идти, миссис Хадсон. Извините.

Он вешает трубку ещё до того, как она попрощается.

***

В квартире Гарри тесно, любое свободное место захламлено пустыми бутылками или пепельницами. Гарри уходит на работу, возвращается домой, напивается, орёт на телевизор, шатаясь, спускается в свою комнату и отключается до позднего утра. Джон спит у неё на диване, подушки которого пропахли пивом, и ему редко удается поспать больше пары часов, прежде чем резко проснуться, задыхаясь и истекая потом.

Иногда, поздно ночью, в мерцающих бликах от телевизора, Гарри бросает на него полный сожаления взгляд. И Джон задается вопросом, не кричит ли он во сне.

Через две недели Джон начинает нуждаться в личном пространстве. Он резко просыпается в половине пятого утра, его сердце колотится с неистовой силой, затем он идет в душ. Стоя под струями воды и наблюдая, как мыло стекает в водосток, он пытается выкинуть из головы кадры из разбудившего его кошмара. К шести часам он уже одет и выходит из дому. Небо серое, но не настолько тёмное, чтобы предвещать дождь. Выбрав направление, он осматривается во время прогулки. На улице Гарри квартиры тихие, но если выйти из её изолированного района, город вокруг начинает гудеть от изобилия ранних пассажиров. Он идёт и идёт. Нога начинает побаливать уже после пятнадцати минут ходьбы, но проходит еще двадцать, прежде чем внутренняя часть щеки отдаёт болью от покусывания и боль берёт верх. Он замечает маленькую кофейню через дорогу и пересекает улицу.

Его приветствует запах пшеницы и кофейных зерен. Он, прихрамывая, подходит к столику в дальнем углу, возле окна, и, вздыхая, присаживается. Он потирает ногу под столом и сдерживает стон боли, пронзающей его тело от прикосновения.

— Вам что-нибудь принести, сэр?

Джон, моргая, поднимает взгляд на молодую официантку.

— Да, пожалуйста, — он отвечает. — Кофе с молоком, без сахара.

— Да, сейчас, — отвечает официантка и уходит. Джон ставит локти на стол и потирает чешущиеся глаза. Искры мешают ясно видеть, и он зевает, клацая челюстью. Он выживает за счёт трёхчасового сна; в последний раз он чувствовал себя таким уставшим после четырёхдневного расследования. Он и… Что ж. _Они_ остановились съесть завтрак по пути домой, и Джон с трудом заставил себя есть, настолько он был истощён.

 _Это было прекрасно_ , Джон сказал ему во время трапезы.

 _Это было очевидно_ , ответил он, отмахиваясь от комплимента, но Джон смог увидеть его улыбку в отражении окна.

Звон чашки об стол возвращает его к реальности.

— Два фунта шестьдесят пенсов, — говорит официантка, так что Джон достаёт свой кошелёк и отдаёт деньги. Официантка благодарит его, улыбаясь, и уходит. Джон поднимает чашку и подносит её ближе, и всматривается в исходящий от чашки пар. Он делает глоток. Кофе оставляет после себя теплый след в горле и горьковатый привкус на языке.

Он смотрит на улицу через окно, наблюдая за прохожими.

Мужчина в костюме быстро проходит мимо, прокладывая себе путь между окружающими. Женщина и её ребёнок смеются. Ещё один глоток кофе. Два. Три. Похоже, Джон обжёг язык. Подросток заходит в кофейню, покачивает ногой в ожидании своего напитка, затем поспешно выходит, получив свой заказ. Он делает заказ возле прилавка, и Джон понимает, что официантка была очень добра к нему. Даже незнакомцу ясно, что Джон не дошел бы до прилавка после того, как он сел — это заставляет его нахмуриться и со смущением поёрзать на месте.

Больше людей проходят мимо. Некоторые заходят в кофейню, некоторые — нет. Джон наблюдает за ними, но он не в состоянии выловить хоть что-то из их движений или одежды. Без его голоса в голове, шепчущего секреты, они всего лишь люди, проходящие, лишь Богу известно, откуда или куда, мимо кофейни.

Он допивает кофе и медленно встаёт, игнорируя вспышку боли, пронзающую его ногу. Он кивает официантке за прилавком, прихрамывая, выходя наружу. Он ступает на бордюр и мгновенно чувствует, как его сбивает волной машин, разговоров и магазинной музыки.

Он окружён людьми весь оставшийся путь обратно к Гарри. Даже на её тихой улице маленький мальчик играет с мячом на бордюре.

Но какой во всем этом смысл, если человек, который делал их всех интересными, ушёл?  
***

Гарри в бешенстве. Она встречает его в холле, когда Джон входит.

— Как ты мог уйти, не предупредив меня об этом? — кричит она, ее дыхание отдает пивом и сигаретным дымом.

— Гарри, я взрослый человек, — устало отвечает Джон, пытаясь обойти её. Она преграждает ему путь. В груди у Джона зарождается злость, яркая и горячая.

— Ты неуравновешенный идиот! Я думала, ты пропал. Я пропустила свою смену из-за тебя! — продолжала она.

Джон указывает на полупустую бутылку, расположившуюся на краю кушетки.

— Выглядит так, будто ты искала причину остаться дома, — горько парирует он. — Я в порядке.

— Где ты был?

— Гулял, — ворчит Джон и не слишком мягко проталкивается мимо неё. Его чемодан с одеждой, не распакованный, стоит уже на протяжении двух недель на полу возле дивана. Он поднимает его и перебрасывает через плечо.

— Ты снова уходишь? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — отвечает Джон, поворачивая дверную ручку и открывая дверь. — Если что-то случится, у тебя есть мой номер. В любом другом случае, отвали.

Он ожидает, что она кинет в него бутылкой или начнет кричать. Но ничего не происходит. Джон уходит, а его сестра и не пытается его остановить.  
***

Он немного идёт пешком, затем садится на автобус. Он садится возле окна и наблюдает за проносящимися мимо улицами. Он не знает, куда едет или что ему теперь делать после того, как он ушёл от Гарри. Миссис Хадсон с радостью примет его снова, но Бейкер-Стрит не вариант для него. Так что остаётся отель, — на который, без сомнений, у него есть деньги — или спальное место.

Он собирается сойти с автобуса и пойти в паб, когда телефон вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Он не собирается читать его — если это Гарри, пытающаяся в пьяном бреду достучаться до него, он не хочет иметь с этим дело. Тем не менее, его рука сама опускается в карман и открывает сообщение.

Это Сара.

_«Привет, Джон. Я знаю, ты сейчас переживаешь тяжелые времена, но меня интересует, не собираешься ли ты вернуться на работу? Можем оформить твое отсутствие как отпуск, и ты получишь материальную компенсацию»._

Джон пытается представить себя свое возвращение обратно в клинику, помогая людям с болезнями, простудами и аллергиями. Звучит ужасно.

Он перечитывает сообщение от Сары.

Всё же это лучше, чем хвататься, за что попало, дабы заполнить свой день. И ему нужны деньги; баланс на его банковском счету находится в опасной близости к нулю. Он набирает Сару и ждёт, пока идут гудки.

— Джон?

— Привет, Сара. Я только что получил твоё сообщение.

— Не ожидала, что ты так быстро ответишь. Я пойму, если ты ещё не готов вернуться на работу…

— Нет, я… — Джон сглатывает. — Я очень хочу вернуться. Нужно чем-то себя занять.

— Конечно. Я могу составить твоё расписание к вечеру, если тебя это устраивает.

— Да, хорошо. У меня, эм… У меня есть просьба.

— Всё что угодно, Джон.

Джон делает глубокий вдох и переступает через свою гордость настолько, чтобы задать вопрос:

— Можно я у тебя переночую? Всего на пару дней — сестра просто вывела меня из себя.

— О, Джон, — нотки так доставшего его сочувствия в её голосе заставляют его вздрогнуть. — Конечно, можешь. Я буду дома около пяти, подходи к тому времени.

— Отлично, — отвечает Джон, вкладывая поддельный энтузиазм в голос. — Спасибо тебе огромное, Сара.

— Без проблем. Мне нужно идти, Джон. Увидимся вечером.

— Ага, — отвечает Джон и слышит, как она уже повесила трубку.

***

Он катается на автобусе до половины третьего и с силой отталкивает мысли о пабах. Лучше экономить деньги.

***

Сара улыбается, смеётся над его дурацкими шутками, но вечер проходит тускло; иногда он ловит её грустные взгляды, но делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Она открывает бутылку красного вина; он отказывается от большего после бокала за ужином. К десяти часам у них заканчиваются темы для разговора, и Сара рано уходит спать.

— Завтра на работу, понимаешь, — говорит она, закатывая глаза.

— Да, конечно, — кивает Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Сара.

Она встаёт, и, наконец, исчезает по направлению к своей спальне. Джон не спит ещё несколько часов, смотрит телевизор на самой низкой, какую только можно представить, громкости. «Доктор Кто», затем какой-то старый отвратительный вестерн.

Как-то так он и засыпает, глаза слипаются, несмотря на яркие вспышки от экрана.

***

На улице 221b жарко. Джон валяется на диване, Шерлок сидит в кресле Джона. Огонь в камине освещает комнату, и профиль Шерлока отражается в тенях. У Джона перехватывает дыхание от такого зрелища.

— Шерлок.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему, в уголках губ играет маленькая улыбка:

— Джон.

Теперь Джон видит лицо Шерлока полностью.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — Нет, этого не может быть…

Шерлок пожимает плечами, не обращая внимания на засохшие капли крови у него на щеке и на желтоватую кость, торчащую из его кудрей.

— Всё хорошо, Джон, — говорит он, усмехаясь. Некоторые из его зубов надломлены, некоторые вообще отсутствуют. Взгляд затуманенный. — Я этого не чувствую.

Джона выворачивает наизнанку. Он перегибается через край дивана, его почти рвёт и…

***

Рука на плече резко вырывает его из сна.

— Шер…

— Ш-ш-ш, Джон. Это Сара.

Джон садится и опускает голову между колен, глубоко дыша.

— О Боже, о Боже.

Сара круговыми вращениями гладит его по спине, пока Джон паникует.

— Ты разговаривал во сне, — говорит она ему.

— Кошмар, — огрызается Джон.

— Да, я поняла. Может, воды?

Джон кивает, и с уходом Сары на кухню ощущение её прикосновений исчезает. Кран открывается, и мгновение спустя она возвращается со стаканом. Джон сжимает его обеими руками и игнорирует тот факт, что стакан всё ещё трусится, пока он подносит его к губам. Вода холодит его пересохшее горло. Он с благодарностью продолжает пить и осушает стакан до дна.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, возвращая стакан Саре.

Она не отвечает, просто забирает стакан и проводит рукой по его плечу, прежде чем уйти.

Оставшаяся часть утра проходит спокойно, пока Сара собирается и уходит на работу. Джон сидит на диване и тупо смотрит на пустой экран телевизора, вглядываясь в своё отражение и удивляясь, как много времени должно пройти, пока кошмары не прекратятся.

***

Он возвращается в кофейню. Идти из квартиры Сары дольше, но у него нет денег на метро или такси, так что лучше он проведёт лишний час в поисках пути к нужному месту. Здесь вчерашняя официантка, столик Джона у окна свободен.

Он падает на стул со сдержанным вздохом. Перед уходом он принял два парацетамола из бутылочки в аптечке Сары, но его нога всё ещё болит из-за прогулки.

— Так же, как и вчера? — спрашивает его официантка из-за прилавка.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Джон.

Кофе тёплый и такой же хороший, как и днём ранее. Джон делает маленький глоток, закрывает глаза, в то время как букет взрывается на его языке, глотает и ждёт, пока вкус увянет, прежде чем сделать новый глоток. Сегодня он пришёл позже, и все лица, проплывающие мимо окна, для него новые, но их огромное количество позволяет ему сфокусироваться на чём-то другом, кроме как на воспоминаниях о Шер… _его_ лице, разбитом из-за падения.  
***

Сара не спрашивает его о том, как он провёл день, когда они садятся ужинать. Она рассказывает истории о пациентах из хирургии, а Джон равнодушно слушает, пока нехотя ест.  
***

Он не спит. Он сидит на диване Сары в темноте, уставившись в стену.  
***

Он идёт на прогулку сразу после того, как Сара заходит в душ. У него нет цели, но всё заканчивается тем, что он стоит у могилы его лучшего друга, бессмысленно уставившись на чёрный мрамор.

— Привет, — говорит он, запинаясь.

Трава вокруг надгробия начинает увядать; пожалуй, кому-то следует её поливать. Должно быть, она умирает из-за нетипичной жары на прошлой неделе. Несомненно, не _настолько_ много людей посещает могилу мёртвого фальшивого гения, чтобы так уничтожить траву.

— Конечно, ты не был фальшивкой, — говорит Джон громко. — Меня совершенно не заботит, что говорят газеты, я… я знал. Я знал тебя.

Слёзы колются в уголках его глаз. Он вытирает их с дрожащим вздохом и отворачивается.

Приходить сюда было ошибкой.

***

Он открывает дверь кофейни, и какой-то подросток выбегает наружу с кофе в руке.

— Пардон, — говорит он, проходя мимо Джона, и срывается на бег вниз по тротуару.

Удивлённый Джон смотрит ему вслед на мгновение, потом заходит внутрь.

— Это Ларри, — говорит официантка.

Три дня подряд, должно быть, это её постоянная смена.

— Он всегда торопится, — продолжает официантка. — Хотя, думаю, что сегодня он опаздывает.

— Верно, — медленно отвечает Джон.

— Кофе с молоком, без сахара?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Официантка улыбается.

— Я принесу его Вам через мгновение.

Джон хромает к своему столику — только три дня, и он уже думает о нём как о _своём_ столике — и садится, чтобы подождать.

***

— Ты уверен, что хочешь уйти? — говорит Сара. — Ты знаешь, что я не против того, что ты здесь.

Джон поднимает свой рюкзак.

— Я ценю это, но мне нужно моё личное пространство, а твой диван — проклятие для моей спины

Сара улыбается.

— Ну, что же. Если ты когда-нибудь устанешь снимать ту маленькую комнатушку в пансионе, ты свободно можешь вернуться.

— Да, конечно.

Рука Сары на его запястье останавливает его в полуобороте.

— Правда, Джон. Не теряйся.

Джон кивает и улыбается, когда уходит.

***

Он снова начинает работать. Работа в хирургии унылая и полна одних и тех же проблем, снова и снова, но это работа. Он получает зарплату, и девятичасовых рабочих дней достаточно, чтобы утомить его. Иногда, когда он идёт в кровать, он спит всю ночь напролёт.

Он всё держит в себе, по большей части. Улыбается, когда улыбаются ему, болтает, когда с ним заговаривают, но не слишком заботится о том, чтобы сохранить большинство дружеских отношений. Он здесь, чтобы работать, чтобы сфокусироваться на инфекциях, растяжениях и болезнях, не для связей.

Некоторые коллеги шепчут о нём и скандале с Мориарти, когда они думают, что он не слышит. Он игнорирует их.

***

Кофейня становится его точкой заземления. Каждое утро он приходит, видит тех же людей, заказывает тот же кофе. Он сидит за тем же угловым столиком у окна, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проходят местные жители и туристы.

Он пьёт свой кофе и наслаждается горечью, его молочным вкусом. Он не торопится и никогда не пьёт быстро. Он думает о прошлом: дела, адреналин, нереализованное притяжение — и смотрит пристально на гущу на дне своей пустой чашки. Иногда он читает газету.

Кофейня всегда здесь. Хромает он или нет. В те дни, когда он просыпается с тревогой в половину четвёртого, c воспалённым горлом и образом Шер… его, летящего с крыши Бартса. В дни, когда он не спал всю ночь, когда официант даёт ему дополнительную порцию, не внося её в счёт.

Единственная часть его повседневности, которая не ощущается как выжидание.

***

Он находит свою собственную квартиру. Здание новое, трёхэтажное и выкрашенное в скромный белый цвет. Оно расположено близко к кофейне, но всё ещё в пределах пешей прогулки до клиники. Сама по себе квартира маленькая и тоскливая, бедно меблированная, но в ней есть конфорка для чайника, душ, и у него достаточно денег для приличного матраца, так что ему не о чем много жаловаться. Его соседи его не беспокоят (даже если иногда Джон может расслышать сквозь стены, как те, из 207, занимаются сексом). Владелец бывает здесь редко и не беспокоится об арендаторах, когда он здесь есть. Это совершенно не так, как в 221b. Он говорит себе, что он за это благодарен.  
***

Он не поддерживает связь ни с кем из До (за исключением Сары). Лестрейд пишет ему сообщения несколько раз, и миссис Хадсон звонит раз в месяц, но Джон никогда не отвечает.

***

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить о нём?

Джон поднимает взгляд и видит новую медсестру, стоящую в дверном проёме его кабинета. Ему кажется, что её зовут Мэри.

— Прости? — хмурится он, перерабатывая её вопрос.

— Шерлок Холмс, — поясняет она. — Почему бы тебе не поговорить о нём?

Прошло почти шесть месяцев с тех пор, как слышал это имя, произнесённое вслух. Это была годовщина его смерти; Джон случайно услышал новости, транслируемые по телеку в магазине, по пути в кофейню. Он запаниковал, заторопился в кофейню и заперся в туалете на пять минут, считая секунды между своими вдохами и выдохами.

Другие медсёстры и врачи, должно быть, упоминали это имя при Мэри.

— Я не думаю, что это хоть в какой-то мере твоё дело, — твёрдо говорит Джон, игнорируя то, как подскочил его пульс.

Улыбка Мэри увядает.

— Я…

— Следующий пациент? — перебивает он.

— Верно, — говорит она взволнованно и передаёт ему файл. — Кайл Джонс.

Он быстро берёт его.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и отворачивается с отчётливым облегчением.

Несколько раз Мэри пытается заговорить с ним позже. Джон вежливый, но никогда не поддерживает разговор дольше, чем ему нужно. Иногда он думает над тем, могло ли что-то быть между ними, если бы их первые слова были другими. В конце концов, она маленькая и светловолосая, её улыбка всегда заставляет тебя думать, что она знает что-то, чего не знаешь ты — тот тип женщин, который ему бы понравился.

Он ругает себя за то, что думает обо всём этом, потому что если он и узнал что-то за прошедшие полтора года, так это то, что жизнь в теориях — бессмысленное занятие.

***

Иногда он всё ещё живёт прошлым, но он не говорит об этом.

***

— Ты конченая задница.

Джон прислоняется спиной к гладкому мрамору надгробия Шерлока, вдыхая холодный утренний воздух. Он не знает, зачем пришёл сюда, но этим он утром он чувствует, что это правильно.

— Я знаю, что говорил это бесчисленное количество раз, когда ты был здесь, — продолжает он, закрывая свои глаза, — но ты и правда был. Самый несносный человек, что я знал.

Птица щебечет на дереве по соседству.

— Я всё ещё скучаю по тебе. Два года, а я всё ещё просыпаюсь, задыхаясь твоим именем. С этой точки зрения я мог бы быть иллюстрацией «нездорового плакальщика», — его хихиканье сухое и в тишине звучит пусто, но оно немного высвобождает напряжение. Он трясёт головой.

— Хотя бы выяснили это, — говорит он, пока встаёт и счищает траву со своих брюк. — И будь ты проклят, Шерлок Холмс, за то, что заставил меня уйти, и… — Джон останавливается, бормочет хрипло и сглатывает. — Ну. Ты знаешь.

Он проводит рукой по холодному камню и изгибает свои губы в натянутой улыбке, прежде чем разворачивается и уходит.

***

— Доброе утро, Джон, — приветствует официантка, когда он появляется в дверях.

— Доброе, — Джон поворачивается и садится за свой столик.

К тому времени, как он прекратил рыться за деньгами за кофе, официантка приготовила его чашку и поставила её на столик.

— Ларри уже был? — спрашивает он.

— Опаздывал, как обычно. Вы можете думать, что после стольких лет он придёт вовремя, но, я думаю, некоторые люди просто на это не способны, — нежно говорит официантка, тряхнув головой.

Джон воздерживается от короткой улыбки, пока официантка забирает деньги и уходит.

Однажды они работали над делом. Пожилая женщина потеряла свою собаку; Шерлок не хотел браться за дело, но она предложила до смешного огромную сумму денег, и Джон настоял на том, чтобы за него взяться. Было ворчание и оскорбления, но Шерлок сдался. Как оказалось, дело было больше, чем в пропавшем пуделе, и несколькими погонями позже Шерлок хихикал, как сумасшедший, в такси по дороге домой.

— Спасибо тебе, Джон, — сказал он. — Твоё откровенно глупое беспокойство по поводу денег оказалось на этот раз стоящим всех хлопот.

Джон закатил глаза в ответ на двусмысленный комплимент, но его грудь заполнилась гордостью. Он это сделал — он сделал Шерлока Холмса счастливым.

Он настолько погружён в воспоминания и кофе в своей чашке, что практически не замечает, как кто-то садится на место напротив него. Джон поднимает взгляд — как грубо, «прошу прощения» застыло на его губах, и он мгновенно сбивается с дыхания.

Он худее, бледнее, и у него разбита губа, но это он. Это _он_. Шерлок Холмс сидит за столиком напротив него, живой, с искрой в глазах. Джон моргает, а он всё ещё здесь. Настоящий и дышащий.

— Привет, Джон.


End file.
